100 ways to start a superhero prank war
by Mrsskarsgaard
Summary: This will be a multi-chapter, humor fic regarding pranks in the DC Universe (Mostly, going to stick with the CW shows). Starting with Barry Allen vs. Cisco Ramon!
1. Ice, Ice Baby

Just keep in mind when reading my fics, they are fanfiction for a reason. If I want to change where we are in the time period of the shows, change personalities, change who dies or not, I can do that. That's why it's fun!

* * *

Ice, Ice Baby

When in a prank war with one of your closest friends, it is important to follow the rules.

Rule 1: Don't take the pranks too far. Remember, you do actually like your friend.

Rule2: Don't involve any of your other close friends. You may not be happy to find which friends are helping which.

Rule 3: Bring it. If not, the others will own you or your wallet for the rest of your life.

Keeping all of that in mind, Barry raced as fast as he could through the streets of Central City looking for a certain individual that could help put him in the lead. He wasn't a friend, so it wasn't breaking any of the rules. He would, however, need to be careful with the 'not going too far' rule. He had a 'chill' idea though, so that made it worth the risk.

He made it to the last known safe house Leonard Snart had been seen at. So maybe he broke a few rules, going through Snarts' "deleted police records" to find that location. It was a matter of pride to win this war. There in the kitchen stood Leonard Snart, AKA Captain Cold, looking over building schematics. A gust of wind signaled that Leonard Snarts evening was going to get a little lukewarm.

"Go away. I don't have time to pun around with you. The battle of wits will have to wait." Snart said in his slow drawl, as he rolled up his plans.

"I…actually kind of need a favor?" He had the plan in his head but now that he was here, he realized he hadn't really thought about how he was getting Snart on board. He was confident, though, that this simple task he had for Snart would be well received. If not, he had a trump card.

"From me?" His eyebrow rose.

"Um, yeah. Just hear me out first before you freeze me ok?"

"Consider me intrigued." He sat on his table." What do you have in mind?"

"I sort of need to ice over Cisco's apartment."

You could hear a pin drop, as cliché as that sounds. It's not every day Central City's favorite super hero asked for something so…not heroic.

"You want to run that by me again?"

"Listen, he – you – ok. I'm going to tell you but I swear if you use this against me, I'm sticking you in the pipeline, got it?" He settled down onto the back of the couch. "He is totally asking for this. Yesterday, I was running to Star City to help Green Arrow and Cisco made a comment about how he has the best pranks planned and there is no way I'm beating him and he will own me by the end of the week. I said there's no way he's winning. I can prank him a million times faster than he ever could me. Well, it turns out he built in a color changer into the suit. You have no idea how embarrassing and terrifying it was to be strategizing with a previously homicidal vigilante only to find out your suit was pink, like, the entire time."

"You tracked me down to help you because he turned you pink?" Snarts brows furrowed, wondering when the hell his reputation went down the drain. 'Probably when I signed on for Rip's nonsense. I no longer regret faking my death.'

"Go away before I freeze you." He slid off his table and turned his back to Barry.

"What? No. Look, I realize that this is probably the most childish thing anyone has ever asked from you but you need to picture the look on Oliver's face. It was not ok. I thought he was going to put another arrow into me."

Taking on Oliver's fiercest expression and imitating his gravelly voice, Barry said,"' clearly, you are not taking this seriously. What is it going to take to get you and your team to have your shit together? These are bad people doing bad things with heavily artillery and you're making a joke about it. What is wrong with you?'" Returning to his regular voice," I had no idea what he was talking about until Cisco told me to look in a mirror. He could have gotten me shot! With an arrow! Or arrows, with emphasis on the plural, because seriously, Oliver was NOT happy. "

Watching Barry pace back and forth, imitating Oliver Queen, Leonard decided he needed a vacation. Far, far away from Central. Maybe the tropics. He could use the downtime to work out how he was fixing his reputation that had clearly taking some hits recently.

Continuing his rant," All I am asking for is a simple charging of your freeze gun and letting it loose on Cisco's apartment." His eyes took on a puppy dog-like expression. "Please?"

Leonard sighed. "No. Now go away so I can book my plane tickets." He crossed the room and went into the bedroom to turn on the computer.

'Ok, Barry. Think about it. Oliver friggin' Queen. ANGRY Oliver friggin' Queen. Angry Oliver friggin' Queen, with arrows inches from his hands. And Cisco's voice, laughing the whole time. Sorry, not sorry, Cisco.'

Leonard froze his furious airplane ticket Google search when he heard Barry in the other room saying," He has a picture of your sister on his ipad. He pulls it up and stares at it sometimes when he thinks we aren't looking."

Leonard stood up, walked to his closet and pulled out his Captain Cold gear.

* * *

2 Hours later

Cisco juggled his bag, coffee and phone as he put his keys into his apartment door lock. Looking down at his phone again he crossed the threshold, laughing at a text from Lisa. Next thing he knew, his head was ringing and his butt was in pain. He sat up to see what he slipped on.

"What the hell?"

Every inch of his apartment was iced over, mist floating up from the icy exterior.

He cautiously stood up again, leaving all his things on the floor and slid his way to his bedroom. There on his bed was a note.

* * *

 _Barry sends his regards. He would also like to tell you that anytime you want to end this war, all you have to do is declare him the winner and accept that you will be buying him coffee for the rest of eternity. A small price to pay for almost making a pin cushion out of him, if you ask me._

 _On a more personal note, I have confiscated your ipad. If I find out that you have any more pictures of my sister, an iced over apartment will look like Frozen, The Musical. Think about that each night, before you close your eyes._

 _Stay chill,_

 _Captain Cold  
_

* * *

Cisco gulped and sat down on his bed, only to slip and fall to the floor. Lying on the floor, he wondered how Captain Cold would take it if he found out what kind of pictures Lisa has been sending to his phone.

"Well played Barry. Weeeell played."

* * *

At this point in time, Cisco was unaware of the fact that Leonard was interrogating Lisa on her relationship with Cisco. He was more than a little upset over Lisa defending and getting mad at what he did to Cisco's apartment. Which she found out about when she discovered Cisco's beloved ipad on her brothers' kitchen counter and questioned him.

Lisa stormed out of the apartment with one thought in mind.

'The Flash is going down.'

* * *

So that's the end of chapter one. Chapter two will be up probably next week. It will be Lisa vs. Barry, and I can't wait to get started on it. Will Lisa find out who the Flash is? Will Cisco be dragged back into the mud by Leonard Snart? Who else will join this soon to be world-wide, epic super hero prank war? Come back and see J

These ideas randomly pop in my head from time to time and I crack myself up. My husband probably wonders why he married a woman who has private, very funny conversations with herself. He gets amusement when I snort-laugh randomly or I accidently walk into doors or walls because I'm too focused on what's going on in my head. He loves me. I swear.

Also, not sure if it will show up when I upload this but the font Snarts note is 'written' in is called chiller. I found that so funny. It's the little things in life people.

I am not looking for criticism but if you see some embarrassing bit of grammar or spelling, do let me know. Also, if anyone can inform me on why the formatting on here, like tab and spaces just don't work?

Thanks for reading!


	2. Bad Company

The rules of a prank war are simple. The problems with following them usually stem from involving people that were never meant to be involved. These people are known as innocent bystanders. These people tend to respond by laughing along or not even remotely appreciating their unintended involvement. The latter tend to break the rules.

Lisa Snart did not enjoy being the victim of collateral damage. She just spent the last hour listening to her brother subtly hint (read: constantly, forcefully and annoying hint) that she should keep her distance from Team Flash. More importantly: Cisco. She had no idea what his issue was. Cisco was very smart and very funny. Of all the men she was ever attracted to, he was also the least likely to break her heart over something stupid and criminal. It wasn't until the whole pranking incident occurred that she realized just how much she had come to enjoy Cisco's company. Due to that little reason, she was reluctant to pull him into what was sure to be a WWE smack down against the Flash. Well, as much of a smack down as it could be. She did learn at least a little subtly from her brother. It was the Flash who opened his speedily flapping lips to her brother about her time with Cisco and that could not be forgiven. He was probably used to the evil doings of men and super villains. Now, he was going to learn what it would be like going up against a woman. Two women, if the soon to be conversation got her what she was looking for.

She waltzed into Star Labs (security? What Security?) and made her way to where Caitlin Snow was quietly working. Caitlin looked up and froze when she saw Lisa leaning against her doorway.

"What are you doing here? I swear if this is another kidnapping-"

"Relax, honey," Lisa interrupted. "Actually, I need your help."

Caitlin warily set her hands down on her desk, frowning. "Why would I help you?"

"Because if you don't, being kidnapped will be the least of your problems," Lisa drawled out. She regretted it immediately, realizing if this was ever going to work, she was going to need to be sincere. 'No problems there. Cisco really has gotten to me apparently.'

"Oh, well since you put it that way." Caitlin reached into her desk to pull out the taser she hid in there after the last kidnapping ordeal she went through. It was Cisco'ed so it was bound to do some damage.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I see you are a girl after my own heart. That's nice to know. I'm going to need that resourcefulness you carry." In effort to get Caitlin to hear her out she let herself relax and smiled earnestly.

"Cisco has told me about all the work you do here, especially since the Flash came on board. I can't imagine how smart you need to be to figure out all you need to help him. Even before then though, you and Cisco were pretty close. He told me about Ronnie. I'm sorry," She said softly.

"Bringing up Ronnie is definitely not endearing you to me."

"I mention him because Cisco told me about how close you all were. I've-I've never had anything like that. I'm close with my brother but that only goes so far. He is far too over protective and I can't tell him everything. Not to mention I'm kind of annoyed with him at the moment."

"So, what exactly is it you need help with?" This was one of the weirdest conversations Caitlin had ever had. She could tell Lisa was trying. After the week she had, she was willing to listen.

"Well, Cisco told me about the little pranking game you guys have going on and I thought it would be fun to team up with you. Your brains and my street smarts would be a powerful thing, you know?" Lisa did her best to be as delicate and precise as possible.

Caitlin just knew it was going to be along those lines. Lisa was right about her being very smart. What Lisa didn't know was," Ok. I'm in."

Lisa was at shocked for a moment and then she smirked and said," They got you too, didn't they."

"Yes they did." She enunciated slowly. She was more than a little annoyed with Barry Allen at the moment. She was annoyed enough that she was willing to take the olive branch that Lisa was so clearly extending. "So here is what we are going to do."

Lisa loved that Caitlin was a no nonsense type girl. They could be good for each other.

888

"So what did they do?" Lisa asked, munching away on the popcorn Caitlin made when they got to her apartment.

Lisa was a little shocked at Caitlin's invitation to her apartment. She asked Lisa over to brainstorm. She liked that she wanted to put a lot of thought into vengeance. 'I mean prank. Not revenge. Just a prank. Hmmm, I should probably invite myself on my brothers' sabbatical to the tropics to re-find our bad-assery. Nah, I'm still plenty bad ass.'

"Let's just say it involved my chair at a very public dinner. I have never been so embarrassed. Plus, the stunt that the Flash got your brother to do destroyed some of my own things that were at Cisco's apartment. "

"I swear, men never think things through."

They sat on the floor with their bowls and decided to put on a movie to help with the brainstorming, of course. They needed to study and come up with something monumental.

Caitlin was pleasantly surprised at how much she enjoyed talking to Lisa. Lisa could not have picked a better time to come find her at the labs. She banned Cisco and Barry from her presence for the rest of the day. She had her yell-y voice and her angry eyes to the max and they both agreed, for their safety, that they should respect her wishes.

"I was against this whole thing from the start. I just knew I would get caught up in it somehow."

"How _did_ it start?"

"Karaoke night. We were having fun. We just got Barry up there to sing Madonna-"

"Who is Barry?" Lisa interrupted. 'Ah! Gotcha now. This HAS to be it. I knew I'd get the name eventually.'

Caitlin kept her face as expressionless as possible."One of our friends from the CCPD."

"What does he look like? Have we met?"

"Tall, brown hair, lean build. Puts his foot in his mouth almost every time he talks."

"Oh, that adorable nerd that was with Cisco when we met at the bar?"

"Yup! Yes, that's that guy. Good memory." 'Keep it cool Cait. There's no way she will figure it out' She thought.

"Wow, I didn't realize the Flash was a baby."

"What? No, no. Barry is not the Flash." She laughed unconvincingly.

"Uh huh. Sure." Letting it go for now, she said," SO do you have any ideas in mind yet? I'm trying to think of something that won't permanently injure him. I'm not having much luck."

'Sigh. Oh well. I tried Barry.' "I'm thinking we need to call in a special request. His best friend will definitely have some ideas. She can be quite scary and knows him so well."

"Oooo. Another lady? Absolutely. It gives me chills to think of an all women team taking down the Flash. Give her a call!"

888

After that evening, Caitlin, Lisa and Iris made a point to get together a few times a month. Girl talk, slumber parties and super hero pranking became a wonderful bonding experience for them. They enjoyed each others' company so much that the boys all dreaded, just a little, when they got together because that usually meant someone was getting pranked soon. They did their best to be on good behavior and not piss any of them off. Least of all: Barry. He learned his lesson and he learned it well. He was still suffering from repercussions from the last prank:

Barry raced home, ready to call it a night. Spending the evening after work taking down a metahuman with the ability to levitate objects had not going well at first. The fact that he had needed Captain Cold's help again was just aggravating. He was feeling bruised and abused from the meta and wanted to go to bed and erase the continuous banter with Cold out of his brain. He ran upstairs and showered, got dressed for a nice, long, good night's sleep.

"Son? Come down, we need to talk," Joe called from downstairs.

Barry walked downstairs saying," Joe, I'm exhausted. Can we leave this for a little later?"

Walking into the kitchen, he saw Joe and his father sitting at the kitchen table.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Both Joe and Henry sat next to each other with very serious looks on their faces.

"Barry," Henry started, "I know it's been a while since we've really sat down and talked. Is- Is everything ok? Is there something you want to talk about at all?"

Joe joined in," You can tell us anything, Barry, you know that."

Barry stood there in front of them, eyes burrowed in confusion. "Yeah, everything is fine? What's going on?"

Joe pulled out a newspaper and laid it on the table. "I don't know why you thought you could hide this. What were you thinking, Barry? You have an image to maintain as the Flash and this is certainly not the way to handle it."

Barry walked over and picked up the newspaper on the table and saw it was opened to the classifieds.

' _Hey Cold, I just wanted to say last night was amazing. I wanted to shout it out to the world how much I enjoy spending time with you but this will have to do. I knew there was good in you. Last night just proved it. Anytime you want to get together again, just let me know. I miss you! - Scarlet Speedster_ '

Barry sat on a chair in shock. He peaked over the top of the paper when Joe said," A criminal, Barry? And you made it public no less. If anyone connects this to the Flash, and I have no doubt that they will, this is going to cause problems."

Henry cleared his throat."Son? Why didn't you tell us you were gay?"

Barry shot up." What? Dad, no! I am not gay! I've been in love with Iris for years, I'm definitely not gay!"

"Really." Iris smirked in the doorway. "Good to know."

Barry spun, pale. "Iris! What-what-I mean-"

"I honestly can't say I blame you for taking Cold to bed, Barry, he is pretty hot. It's kind of flattering that you feel I'm in the same league as him." With that, she sauntered off.

Joe interrupted Barry's whirling thoughts with," The Flash cannot be dating criminals Barry!"

"How is this my life?"

888

So yeah. That was chapter 2. Next chapter will probably include the reactions of everyone when they discovered the personal ad. Definitely Oliver's and Len's. AH, I can't wait to get that out. I think the next chapter will be an interlude of sorts.

The titles of the chapters are going to be song titles. I listen to a lot of music so I'm guaranteed to get inspiration at all times of day. I've taken to keeping a notebook open in my kitchen to jot down notes so I don't forget them. My daughter wants one too now because she thinks it's funny when mommy starts laughing and runs to the kitchen to write.


	3. Play Hard

Hello all! The segment titles in this chapter are all titled with songs from David Guetta. Enjoy J

Play Hard

The best thing about a prank war is that many people always want to join in on the fun. They see the amusement others have and feel, they too, can bring something funny to the table. Many tv shows were created because of this. Some pranks were very funny. Some were done in extremely poor taste. The good part comes from doing it with friends and then spreading the hilarious stories with others. Being a part of a super hero prank war meant that the participants couldn't really share the stories with the people around them. They could, however, talk about them to other super hero teams. Slowly, but surely, this little war was catching on.

Sexy Bitch

"So then Barry fled. I can't say I blame him. Oliver's mean face is kind of scary even if you are the fastest man alive," Felicity said. She enjoyed rehashing the Team Flash pranking. Their team was filled with just as many oddballs as her own. "I do have to say, Barry looked quite fetching in pink. I wonder if Cisco could make me one of those."

Thea tried to control her laughter long enough to say," That makes so much sense now. He's been muttering the word pink a lot and I couldn't figure out why. He wouldn't answer me when I asked. Oh my god, poor Flash. Oliver is never going to look at him the same."

"No he is not." Felicity muttered, smiling. "And did you hear what he did to Cisco?"

"Something about Captain Cold icing his apartment?"

"Not something. That's exactly what happened. Apparently that pissed off Cisco's previously criminal girlfriend and she got Caitlin and Iris to get Barry back."

"Is that why everyone thinks Barry is gay now? I mean, I always kind of thought it. Did you see his ass in those red pants?"

Felicity laughed," You should see him out of those pants." She stuttered," Uh I mean not that I've ever seen him out of them. I've seen him in jeans. Or in a suit. Not that I was really looking! Specifically. Maybe accidentally?"

"You better hope Oliver never hears you repeat any of that." Thea chuckled. "Speaking on things Ollie shouldn't hear, what was it like lip locking with a speedster? Do you think-" She was cut off.

"Stop right there missy! I know where you are going with that and that isn't happening. I would like a PG conversation about Barry, thank you! At least from now on."

"Do you think he can vibr-"

"No! No, no. no, no! Not going THERE at ALL! LALALALALALALALAAA." Felicity left the room with her fingers in her ears. She was thankful she knew Oliver and Thea's place so well because she closed her eyes too. She was not about to have that conversation with anyone, let alone Thea.

"Okay, okay! No more mentioning of Barry's super-powered unmentionables." She chased Felicity into the kitchen, grabbed drinks from the fridge, passed one to Felicity and said," On a safer subject, I've been thinking. What if we start pranking our boys? We can do a team up too and get Laurel to help."

"Ooo. Definitely not a safer subject and definitely Oliver first. I've got to think of something good." Oliver needed a little stress relieving and fun-oriented chaos in his life.

"Uh, I'm not pranking my brother and good luck finding anyone who would." Thea was brave but she was also quite smart.

"I would. I really, really would. So would Laurel. He wouldn't do a thing in retaliation either." Felicity smiled her evil smile of happiness.

"You are pretty much the only two people in the world who would get away with it. What do you have in mind?"

"This needs some serious thought. It has to be tasteful, funny and not cause him to accidentally kill someone." Felicity leaned against the counter in deep deliberation.

"So nothing while he's sleeping."

"Good point. Hmm. Something…not petty, involving the public or something that would get in the way while he's green arrowing up the night."

"So nothing during the day, since he's out in public and nothing at night while he's the vigilante. That's not really leaving us with a whole lot of options."

Felicity smiled." So you're in? What changed your mind?" Felicity moved them over to the couch so they could relax and scheme.

Thea settled against a pillow and said, "The fact that I can be the anonymous donor helping the prank and you will never, ever tell him I helped. Because you are nice that way."

"True. OK, so now that I don't have a budget issue, we can go a bit bigger. Oh! Oh, I know! Oh, Barry is going to so owe me after this."

"Why?"

"Well, he's gay now right? What would a gay man appreciate more than a nice magazine of naked pics of Oliver? Plus once Oliver finds out, he will never give Barry any grief over the pink suit. Oh and also his boyfriend would get jealous and try harder to win Barry's heart of course."

"Oh, my god. DEFINITELY do not tell Oliver I helped with this. Where are you going to get naked pics of Oliver? Not that I really want my brother and nudity in the same sentence ever again. Plus, what did Barry do to piss you off recently?"

"Oliver game me a camera last year. I've been taking lessons. I've also been kind of sneaking pics while he's sleeping, shirtless on the salmon ladder, fighting in training, meditating. Pretty much whenever he's distracted and semi-nude. And Barry has been slowing racking up moments to the point where the only way I'm going to feel guilty about this is if Oliver attacks him for seeing the magazine. I'm pretty positive he's going to be too embarrassed about it to do that though."

"Wow. So you just snap very inappropriate pictures of my brother at all time."

"Well, there are some with clothes on too. I'm not that depraved. Just slightly. Can you really blame me?"

"Yes. Yes, I can."

"Well, ok, being his sister, you can't really appreciate it as much as others can. If it helps, I have plenty of Roy when he's training with Oliver."

"Actually, yeah," Thea drawled out. "That would help a lot to ease my suffering. I will accept that as payment for funding your magazine."

"I can actually do it all pretty easily on my computer. It won't take long. We probably just need to pay to print and keep it on the down-low."

" Well, I was thinking. What if we send it to more people than just Barry? It would protect Barry's ass, because you are delusional if you think Oliver wouldn't kill Barry for seeing it. It would also fill me with great pleasure to embarrass the hell out of my brother."

"I like it but I have a lot of stuff from the Arrow cave in the pictures. People would figure it out."

"So how about a private, super hero/vigilante only rag mag?"

"I like it." Lyla's voice echoed throughout the room as she joined them on the couch.

"Woah, when did you get here?" Felicity asked.

"Seriously, how the hell did you get passed me?" Thea demanded.

"Relax. I'm just that good. Now, about this super hero magazine. I like it. We can make it internet based and encrypt the hell out of it so only people with the password will have access. It would be a good way to get messages out to everyone if we ever needed to, plus provide a little entertainment. I would be happy to have a team put this together for you." She smiled as if it was already a done deal.

Felicity was a little confused." I can't help but wonder why you would want to get ARGUS involved? It's just a prank."

"It's starting to get a little bigger now. After we had to help Cisco thaw his apartment and help Barry hide from Captain Cold for a bit, we decided to join in. Oliver has the tendency to put my husband in danger so I would not mind embarrassing him a bit. It's the least I could do, right?"

Thea and Felicity celebrated their good fortune. "This is going to be awesome."

Thea added," I have a great picture to start with."

SHE-WOLF

"Dig."  
"Yeah."

"I realize that this has Felicity's name written all over it scheming wise, but you and I both know it would not have gotten to this scale without your wife."

"What can I say man. She's good."

"Yup. How do you feel about pranking her?"

"Hold up, you want to join this thing? And have Lyla be your first? I wouldn't recommend that."

"After seeing the Flash's pink side, Cisco's criminal girlfriend's prank ending up with Captain Cold recently declaring his love for Barry from the roof top of Central City Police Department and Sara declaring her hatred for Barry for taking her man away, and now this? We need to put an end to this. Lyla has been behind the scenes somehow in all of this. I know it. It was probably her who suggested Barry ice over the apartment. And now she has my naked ass in a heavily encrypted online newspaper that all superhero's and vigilantes have access to. I will never hear the end of this. I cannot have our people being distracted when they are trying to save lives by risking their own." He paused." Even Roy was smirking at me."

Diggle smothered his smile as hard as he possibly could. "You want to prank my wife because your people don't think you're so scary and bad-ass anymore, don't you?"

"That's not the point! She's going to have to see just how distracting this can be for us!" Oliver tapped his foot on the pavement and shly added," Did you see the cover page? How did Lyla even get a copy of that picture? She did not get that from Felicity, I made sure she would never see that. Only Thea's ever seen it and that was an accident. She promised me never to speak of it, so I know it wasn't her."

"My wife is magic. Alright, I will help you if only to prevent you from not going to too far."

888

Thea and Laurel walked into the underground bunker and made their way to the cells. Grabbing the keys that were taped to the door, they opened John's and Oliver's cells.

Thea smiled brightly and said," This really brings back memories. Remember when Mom bailed you out of jail last time? Only this time, you got sent to a private prison on a remote island with no one to hear your screams. Nice."

Oliver frowned.

"So. What did you do to Lyla and what did she do to you?" Laurel asked.

Diggle and Oliver said, in tandem," I don't want to talk about it."

To be continued…

888

Team Arrow segments to continue in next chapter. I wanted to make sure I got this one out to you all in time. Thank you all for the recent follows and Kudos. You are all awesome for taking the time to read my little blurbs. Have a great week everyone!


	4. When Love Takes Over

Yay for the writing muse being with me today. I was going to post weekly but I'm thinking I've just got to do it whenever the urge hits me. Within reason, course. I will (try) not to leave more than a week in between each post. I promise. This chapter is dedicated to Thephantominthemists. Thanks for my very first non-best friend related review! Enjoy! Music titles are credited to David Guetta.

 **WHEN LOVE TAKES OVER**

Traffic could be heard all around and the aroma of Jitters filtered through Central City's morning traffic.

'There's no better smell in the world.' Iris thought, as she walked toward the coffee haven with purpose. She didn't want to be late for her rendezvous. It was risky meeting at the coffee shop that all of her friends use but it was quite early in the day. She knew their schedules well enough that there was a very slim chance of them seeing her and her cohort.

The bells jingled as she entered. She waved at the barista and sat down at the table she had been using for the past few weeks. Her usual order arrived at the table in the hands of the very handsome Leonard Snart.

Iris slid the envelope over to Leonard as he sat down. "That last one was masterfully evil. I don't think Barry will ever stop blushing when your name is mentioned now."

"I do my best. I can't say that I don't enjoy the side benefits of this."

"What side benefits would those be? Do you enjoy his blushing more than you let on?" Iris goaded with a smile. Never in a million years did she think she would be trading teasing words with Leonard Snart. 'But Barry started it.'

"You mean besides the fact that he can no longer form a sentence around me, doesn't tell me to stop stealing what I'm clearly in the process of stealing and basically just runs away when he sees me in public? My rogues now listen to every word I say with no arguments. It's been quite effective. Mick even smiled yesterday over it."

"So glad I'm helping you be a better criminal boss," She laughed.

"I'm helping you catch your bashful nerd, aren't I? It's a good trade. Give me some more time and he will eventually be humiliated enough to get over whatever is holding him back from snagging you just so you will protect him from big, bad Snart stealing his virtue."

 **MEMORIES**

Ten year old Thea Queen hummed to herself happily as she wandered along the halls of her home, brown curls swinging all the way. Big brother was out with his friends again so it was the perfect time to sneak into his bedroom where he hides her Christmas gifts. He was always saying how much smarter he was than her so it made her feel good to know that there were some things he couldn't hide from her.

She opened his door and crept to his closet. Just because he wasn't here didn't mean one of the maids or her mother wouldn't stop her from her goal. Climbing onto the chair she had dragged over, she leaned forward and patted her hand on the shelf high above her head. She could just barely reach it. On her tippy toes, she felt along as far as she could until she felt a box. She grabbed it down, jumped from the chair, ran to Oliver's bed and dumped its contents.

Several pictures, pieces of notebook paper and pencils fell out. She browsed through the letters, discarding them as romantic drivel from girls dumb enough to want to date her brother. They were so old, she wondered if he even knew he still had them.

She glanced at the pictures and sighed. Nothing she could use against him here. She put everything back into the box too quickly and a few things fell to the floor.

She leaned down to grab the paper than went partway under the bed and her hand hit another box. She knelt down and pulled it out. "Please tell me these aren't more notes from the desperate and lonely girls of Starling that pine away for my brother," she begged. She just didn't get his appeal and didn't ever want to contemplate it.

Opening the box, she knew she had struck gold. The date on the back of the first photo was May 15, 2000. The day before Oliver's 15th birthday. He was smiling a big smile full of braces, shirtless and awkwardly flexing his, as of then, non-existent muscles. He had a weird 90's haircut and a Goth-bead necklace around his neck. 'And what the hell are those pants?' She muttered aloud,"! J…n…c..o's? Clearly they are out of business now if I've never heard of them and they made pants that look like that!" No way would Moira Queen let him dress like a 90's reject.

The door creaked open and Thea looked up to see Oliver standing in the doorway.

He looked at the photo in her hands, cleared his throat and said, "I'll give you whatever you want if we never speak of this again and you never show that to anyone."

-Present day-

Laurel fell to the floor, laughing hard. She tried to catch her breath to say something but couldn't quite manage it. She was so glad she made the trip over for this.

Felicity cooed," Aw he's so awkward and adorable! He and Goth me would have had fun together. Can I keep a copy of this?" 'Why would he want to hide this from me? He's so precious! I will feel so much better now when I do or say something stupid in front of him.'

Lyla accepted the pic from Thea and smiled. "This will do nicely. We can do a Then and Now session on all our super heroes, starting with Oliver. It will keep them grounded I think. No need for them to have big heads right? And maybe Oliver will start heeding my warnings on putting my husband in danger."

She knew her husband was just as responsible for getting himself in trouble but she had a point to make.

 **METROPOLIS**

Kara smiled and rubbed Barry's back as a friendly gesture to show her support for Barry's misery.

"You can't hide on my Earth forever, Barry. You will have to go back and face them all eventually. Pulling the bandaid off faster helps sometimes."

"I don't know if I can. He's- Iris has to be helping him! There's no way he's this good on his own and she's the only one who knows me well enough. Maybe Cisco but he's still too scared of Len."

"…Len?"

Barry's head shot up with alarm," Oh my god I just called him Len!" He turned to Kara," I swear I'm not gay! Not that there's anything wrong with being gay, I'm just not in love with him! I'm not! I'm in love with Iris! I really am!"

Kara broke through his fevered rambling, "Well why don't you prove it and he'll leave you alone. Tell her."

He got quiet. That right there was the problem. "I don't want anything to happen to her. What if someone uses her against me?"

"She sounds like a really amazing and really strong woman. If she loved you, she would take you. Danger and all," She said sadly.

He nodded. "You're right. Thanks Kara."

She perked up," Ok, let's shake this off! When you leave, you go get your girl. For now, though…"

"Oh yeah! Hang on. My laptop is in my bag. I saved the good stuff for you."

He set up his computer and pulled up the screenshots he saved from 'Super Hero Monthly' and got to the section titled,' Green Arrow-from Geek to Chic'.

888

 **SWEAT**

Ray swung from the beam all-the-while doing his best to hold back the continuous urge to release the contents of his stomach. After an hour, he was sure the vertigo would kill him at any moment. He really should have known better after he heard that Oliver and John Diggle ended up behind bars on Lian Yu. You don't mess with certain people. He just couldn't contain his enthusiasm for the prank war. (With all the newly added recruits and victims, it was definitely a war now.)

He wanted to get Jackson because he knew the kid had a great sense of humor- when he wasn't occupied with yelling at Stein for dragging him along on the time hopping trip. Everyone else just seemed to be off limits for a prank. Mick would probably burn him alive. Stein would fuse with Jackson, after Jackson stopped laughing, and try to burn him too. 'And if not by fire, then by ice', he thought, if he targeted Len. He was not sure what Rip would do but a five minute conversation with Gideon left him hoping Jackson would be the one walking by soon. He couldn't fathom string Kendra up and Sara was a 'Hell no,' from the start.

It was just circumstantial that Sara happened by when he had finished setting up.

Now if only he could reach the button on his suit to shrink himself. These rope handcuff knots really were a bitch to get out of. That's the last time he would try to prank anyone with a little bondage. He really should have known better with his crewmates.

To be continued…

888

FYI, in case it made some people mad: if you dressed the same as Oliver did in the photo as a child, I am in no way making fun of you. That's totally how I used to dress J I go more for the sweet librarian look now, with the occasional nerd, hippie and Goth flare, depending on my days destination.

On a side note, I will continue as I have been, adding little easter eggs throughout each chapter on how others are dealing with past pranks. I enjoy thinking about how far to push each character. The actors on the shows just put such life into each character that we can't help but want to write about them. I hope I'm doing them justice in the silly situations.

It's so funny that I used to not want to watch Arrow at all because it sounded way too dramatic but then I found out John Barrowman was Merlin. I'm a big Barrowman fan so I just had to watch. I still prefer the Flash but I do enjoy all the shows now.

So, how about we conclude with a question. I do have several chapters mapped out so far but I would like to hear from you. Who do you want to see pitted against each other? Have a great night!


	5. Thong Song

**Thong Song**

So, at this point all the rules have been broken. Everyone figured Lyla was in the lead because no one could figure out how she got Oliver into her prison. (Truth was he basically walked right in but neither Oliver nor John was talking.)

Lisa got points for longevity. It was a collaborative prank but most of the credit was going to her and the other girls did not mind. Each person was definitely getting praise for their own ingenuity. Leonard got an honorable mention due to the fact that he didn't even have to prank Barry; he just rolled with Lisa's prank. And rolled and rolled and rolled.

Barry even brought the prank war to Metropolis by way of Kara. She pranked Superman. How many people could say that? James and Win were certainly impressed. Clark was not.

Poor Ray had been pranked every person on Team Legends, including Rip. Ray just made it too enjoyable. Kendra went with a tame but funny shaving cream gag. Mick shaved Ray's eyebrows off. It was all in good fun, right?

Super Hero Monthly had a page dedicated to each of the pranks. There was also a section dedicated to Barry and Iris on their pending first date. Snart was quoted congratulating them and offered to take Barry off of Iris' hands if she ever got tired of him. Sara added that she wouldn't mind Barry joining them if what Thea and Felicity were telling her was true.

The only person that had yet to join the fun was Roy. He enjoyed hearing about all of their exploits while he was away. He was usually too stuck in his own head to join the fun, though. He tried thinking of ways to throw his coin into the pot. He wasn't even sure who to prank. He felt bad for Oliver because that picture in SHM (Super Hero Monthly) was just awfully embarrassing. He just couldn't hold the smirks in when he saw Oliver. He realized that every time Oliver caught him smirking, he got his ass whooped even harder in the training ring than usual. It was worth it.

Thea was a complication no matter how he looked at it. He wasn't going there. Diggle was cool people and didn't want to go there either, especially because of Lyla. So that left him with Felicity. No one had thought to prank her yet, it looked like, and really, how would they? She's Felicity. If he was going to get noticed in this war though, he'd have to think out of the box and go big but not too big because a lot of people would kill him for hurting or embarrassing her. So, it would have to speak to her humor too.

* * *

He knew he had a good one. Not only would Oliver not kill him over it but he would probably stop kicking his ass when Roy laughed about The Photo.

He wasn't sure how Felicity was going to feel about it though. 'There's no point in worrying about it now.' He thought. It was time to get to work.

He picked the lock of Felicity's' apartment. She was over Oliver's place again tonight, so he could take his time. He was able to disable the alarm system Oliver put in place easily enough. He had no idea when he learned to be so good at that. If one good thing came from joining Team Arrow, he had way more skills than he did before. He appreciated that more than anyone would ever know.

He brought several empty and a few full boxes into her apartment. It took some time but no one stopped him or questioned what he was doing. He closed her door, went into her room and began taking her clothes out of her dresser. After he loaded them all into the empty boxes, he opened the other boxes.

He had had to ask for a little help for this so he decided to go to Raymond. He knew Ray had been having a difficult month and also knew that Ray, creepily enough, knew Felicity's size in everything. Ray was elated someone wanted his help with a prank. (Roy almost walked out when Ray mentioned Prank Team RoyRay. Roy's facial expression had Ray taking the words back immediately and handing over his credit card.) With Ray footing the bill, Roy was able to buy out quite a bit of Victoria's secret.

He filled every drawer and hung a few things up in the closet, after storing her clothing boxes in there too.

He left as soon as he was finished. No need to linger. Ray had the next part of the prank all set to go.

He decided to haul ass out of town as soon as he left the building. Oliver could be upset or happy about it. He really didn't care. He wouldn't mind a small mention in the next edition of SHM though.

"She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
Thighs like what, what, what  
All night long  
Let me see that thong…"

"Gah!" Felicity fumbled with her phone to get it to shut off in a hurry. "That is so not my ringtone! I swear! I have no idea why it won't stop!"

The people around her at the fancy restaurant gave her dirty looks. Oliver, however, was trying not to laugh at her frustration.

Her phone had gone off a total of 3 times so far at the restaurant and nothing was getting it to stop. She had even shut it off. It somehow turned itself back on and rang out the Thong Song at its loudest level.

"Oliver, don't think I can't see you laughing there." She frowned at him while slamming her phone back into her purse. She pushed her chair out and stood, ready to flee. "I will meet you outside!"

As she quickly walked to the door, her phone rang out again. "Stop! Stopstopstopstop!"

The doors swung open and closed in her haste to escape.

"I like it when the beat goes Duh dun duh…" rang out through the hall.

Oliver finally laughed and as he paid, he thought, 'Who ever had the balls to pull off a prank on her is going to get eaten alive by her when she finds out who they are.'

As he joined her outside she lightly hit him with her bag. "I realize that you have mellowed out slightly since 15 year old you graced SHM, but this is not cool! I hate that song!"

He took her hand and they walked out to the curb to get a cab. "I thought we decided never to mention 15 year old me again?"

"No, you decided. I agreed up until I saw the 16 year old you photo. Then I agreed that we should not stop mentioning them ever. Teenage you was precious."

He laughed. "Uh huh. Ok, how about over 30 year old Oliver takes you home, hmm?"

"Ooh, I think over 30 years old Oliver is my favorite."

"Considering all the salmon ladder photos you sent to SHM, I'm going to agree with you on that."

"Hey, don't mock my photos. And I don't need to take salmon ladder photos anymore because now I can take you home with me." She smiled like a cat with a canary and climbed into the cab that just pulled up alongside them.

Oliver gave her that smile that said, 'I love the hell out of you, you exasperating woman.'

* * *

The dawn broke over the window sill of Felicity's apartment, shedding light on the clothes strewn across the floor.

Felicity's alarm went off again, and ended with her slamming her finger on the DISMISS button. "I really don't want to get up," she moaned.

Oliver's voiced, muffled from the pillow he had his face smooshed into, jokingly said, "It's a good thing you don't have a meeting today. Sleepy you would sabotage your career really quick without me or Ray as the boss, letting you slide all the time."

"Oh my god, the meeting!" She yelled as she flew out from under the bed covers.

She ran to her closet and came to an abrupt stop. "What the hell is this?! I don't have time for this crap Oliver!"

She ran to the dresser as Oliver popped his head up in confusion.

"What the hell?!" She yelled even louder as she yanked each drawer open, furiously searching for an actual wearable stitch of clothing. "Oliver, damn it, where are my clothes?!"

She ran all over the room, grabbing up the remains of last night's outfit and put in on, smoothing out wrinkles as best she could.

Hand on the doorway, hair in disarray and panting as she struggled to put on her shoe, she told him," If it wasn't for this stupid meeting, I would kill you right now! Or better yet, get Cold to do it! Cuz he would if I asked Iris to ask him to! So think of that as you put my CLOTHES BACK WHERE YOU FOUND THEM! No amount of thong or lacy ANYTHING is getting me back in bed with you, mister!"

Oliver, still confused glanced around the room at all the lacy anythings on the floor. Ordinarily, finding such things in her room made him happy but right now, not so much.

A lacy something smacked him in the face as Felicity threw it off her couch.

"Remember what I said about liking 30 year old Oliver more? Well, I lied. I prefer 15 year old sweetie pie Oliver over 30 year old horndog you!" With that, she slammed the door.

Suddenly, the fact that someone finally pranked Felicity was no longer a source of amusement.

And he was pretty sure he was going to kill them. And Barry, because really, Barry started this whole thing, didn't he?

To be continued…

I began so many sentences with the word And and it makes me cringe. I can't help it though. It just fits. And I write how I talk and think. Because that's what I was taught to do. And did you see that? I started a sentence with because. And it really does make me cringe!

I originally had a different person pranking her and a reader mentioned Roy and I thought this was the perfect person to prank her and nab Oliver at the same time unintentionally.

Poll question:

Who is your favorite CW character and why? Not for any real reason. I'm just curious.


End file.
